Corps & Âme (ScarLust)
by Lust Rasuto
Summary: "Lust, je te veux complètement... Corps & âme, ou pas du tout." Scar x Lust


_"Ce n'est pas grave si les larmes qui débordent ne s'arrêtent pas. La lumière devrait éclairer les derniers instants de tristesse. Nous croyions au même sentiment... Nous fixions les souvenirs qui disparaissaient. Maintenant je ne peux plus te voir, mais je peux cacher mes pensées douloureuses. Je peux devenir forte, j'irai confirmer cela. Les choses que j'ai détruites lorsque je ne me contrôlais pas, Je les retrouverai, pour que je puisse continuer d'avancer. Hé, laisse-moi d'abord te dire au revoir, Avant le jour où nous nous reverrons. Le temps passe sans se hâter et sans hésiter. Je n'oublierai pas la souffrance qui est devenue de la gentillesse. Mon cœur, que j'ai moi-même blessé en étant trop imprudente, Je vais l'étreindre, pour que je puisse renaître. Je le ferai."_ Fullmetal Alchemist 2003 - I Will

Lust n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour ressentir les émotions comme une humaine. Jamais. Elle l'a sûrement espéré certes, de chaque parcelle de son esprit : mais pas avant d'en être devenue une elle-même.

Cependant, peu importe ce que l'on désire ou non... L'ironie du sort sait - de ses mains, saisir le destin des esprits qu'elle dirige. Après tout, le sort, le destin, n'est-ce pas la même chose finalement ?

En ce qui nous concerne, nous ... Il s'agit du destin de deux êtres qui - aujourd'hui, ne font plus qu'un.

Depuis combien de temps je désirais attraper ce corps pour le serrer contre le mien ? Pour sentir la douceur de sa peau, de caresser ses courbes avec envie ou encore de capturer ses lèvres alléchantes ? Secrètement... Depuis toujours : depuis que mes yeux se sont posés par chance, sur les siens, pour y rencontrer le reflet de son âme. Bien plus que physiquement, dès lors, je voulais devenir un homme, avec des bras assez forts pour ne plus la lâcher et la protéger de tous les coups du sort.

Malheureusement, il aura nécessité plus d'une vie pour que mes rêves deviennent une réalité... Car le temps apporte son lot d'événements, de tragédies ainsi que quelques miracles...

— Je te demande pardon. Je lui admets, le visage blotti dans ses cheveux noirs, tout en passant une main contre son dos.

J'en profite pour la tirer contre moi, plus proche, alors que nous nous trouvons allongés dans ce lit - qui a été le berceau de notre amour. Sa peau nue, pâle et froide, s'est révélée d'une chaleur et d'une douceur incroyable contre mon corps. Pour moi, elle n'a jamais été aussi belle qu'en ce moment précis : sa tête se repose contre ma poitrine, alors qu'une de ses mains caresse mon torse.

Après cette nuit... Après cette soirée - en conséquence de cause, je sais que je ne peux plus simplement la rejeter. J'ai accepté autant ce corps que cet esprit – n'étant pas le genre d'homme à rejeter une femme après seulement une nuit -.

Non, les hommes comme moi sont rares et je le sais. Je préfère m'abstenir et me priver des plaisirs de la chair, par respect pour mes principes. De plus, avec mon train de vie dangereux, j'ai également toujours refusé d'ouvrir mon cœur à l'une de ces femmes. Surtout depuis la mort de mon amoureuse d'enfance.

Mais surtout, et plus que tout... Je sais que c'est "elle", la personne si chère à mon coeur.

La personne qu'Ishvala avait prise trop tôt. Dans une mort cruelle - entraînée par une terrible maladie sans remède.

Ses souvenirs me torturent et je déglutis à la pensée : À l'époque, je n'avais aucun droit - si ce n'est celui de la regarder en rêvant d'elle : qui fut la promise de mon frère.

Oh, combien j'ai détesté mon frère à l'époque, tout en convoitant sa fiancée, mais sans jamais l'avouer à quiconque. Sans jamais osé faire autre chose que la regarder. La peur au ventre à l'idée même de la froisser, la gêner... Après tout, j'ai toujours pensé que lorsque l'on aime une personne, on doit d'abord penser à son bonheur et non au sien.

C'est donc ce que j'ai décidé de faire à l'époque, préférant souffrir de mon amour en silence, alors qu'elle venait d'annoncer ses fiançailles avec ce dernier.

Mais peut-être... Que le grand Dieu les avaient séparés pour me permettre de mieux la retrouver, elle ? En empêchant ce mariage... Mon frère n'était pas celui qui lui été destiné. Alors qu'après qu'il ait tenté de ramener la jeune femme à la vie, mon grand frère a abandonné la "créature" qu »il venait de créer dans le désert en voyant sa monstrueuse apparence, refusant de croire que la transmutation avait peut-être réussie, laissant le corps de la jeune fille complètement mutilé...

Après tout, la transmutation humaine avait fait payé le prix à mon frère : ce que certains nomment "l'équivalence" se révéla être ses organes génitaux. Lorsque je l'ai appris, une haine certaine venait de naître en moi : ce pouvait-il réellement que mon frère ait aimé cette jeune femme pure, uniquement pour sa beauté et le désir de son corps ?

Cela me fait rager encore aujourd'hui. Ce que je trouve apaisant néanmoins, c'est qu'avant sa mort, mon frère m'a révélé qu'il savait que j'avais des sentiments pour elle et qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

Quelque chose en moi ne peut effacer les images de la créature que je vis sur le sol cette journée-là. L'image du corps meurtrie et déformé de la jeune femme morte - qui avait reprit vie. Le pire n'était pas son corps devenu monstrueux et déformé. Ni même ses yeux lumineux, brillants au travers des ombres de la pièce. Non, le pire : les cris d'agonie de celle-ci. C'était comme-ci... La personne que j'ai aimée, me suppliait de mettre fin à son existence, car morte une fois, elle n'avait plus le droit de revenir à la vie. Ce qui était le cas.

Pourtant, j'ai passé des années à essayer d'oublier la créature que je pensais morte, car selon notre religion, utiliser l'alchimie signifie enfreindre les lois de dieu, dont moi-même me suis détourné par vengeance. Cependant, après avoir fait la rencontre de Lust, il me semble que toutes ces souffrances, ces pertes, et même la mort vécues, n'étaient qu'une dette. Devaient-elles être le prix a payé ? L'échange équivalent pour qu'enfin, nous puissions tous les deux vivre ensembles ? Devant sa grande puissance, le grand dieu d'Ishval nous a-t-il accordé le pardon ?

Lust en défiant sa propre nature dite "maléfique" - lui ayant redonné vie, pour tenter de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur.

Et moi - qui malgré ma haine sans équivalent de l'alchimie, continua à chérir et accepté ma bien-aimée malgré sa « renaissance » d'un rituel de la même alchimie, la privant donc d'âme.

Y songeant, je ne peux qu'augmenter l'étreinte de mes bras autour de la jeune femme, sentant une légère colère apparaître envers moi-même : elle, ma Lust, a déjoué l'impossible. Je ne dois pas la dire sans âme : je ne le dois plus.

Peu importe si elle en avait été privée pendant longtemps... À force d'épreuves, de peines, déceptions et patience : je sais qu'elle a regagné son âme. Elle en possède une maintenant, peu importe même l'avis de ceux qui ne pensent pas comme moi.

Après tout, même des êtres nés humains ne sont pas mieux que des monstres, cruels et immoraux. Doivent-ils avoir plus d'âme qu'elle pour autant ? Elle qui s'est battue pour en obtenir une ? Bien sûr, elle a péché -tout comme moi- en tuant, mais avec le temps, elle a aussi développé des sentiments. Le regret, la peur, la solitude... Et même l'amour. Un exploit pour un Homunculus - censé ne pas avoir d'âme ni de sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

En la serrant contre moi, je respire son odeur, celle qui fait augmenter les battements de mon cœur à elle seule.

Lust ne semble pas encore savoir quoi penser de tout ce qui est, de sa création, jusqu'à maintenant. Seulement... Que depuis qu'elle m'a retrouvé, tout en elle à commencé à changer, jusqu'à vouloir devenir humaine pour que je "l'accepte" et l'aime, avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle commençait à ressentir des choses pour moi, sans pourtant autant être devenue humaine. Heureusement, grâce à moi, elle a enfin un but autre que de trouver la pierre et de devenir une humaine. D'ailleurs, voulait-elle réellement être une humaine pour moi ? Pour m'offrir inconsciemment l'âme dont elle se disait "privée". Après tout, elle savait que je ne désirais pas uniquement aimer un corps, mais la personne pour ce qu'elle est avant tout. C'est sans doute pour cela...

Lorsque je refusais sa présence, au début, elle voulait m'offrir son corps... Prétextant que je pouvais enfin avoir la possibilité d'aimer le corps de ma convoitise, je l'avais rejeté sans la moindre hésitation : lui répondant que c'était l'âme de la personne qui compte, et non son apparence. Que même si elle avait son corps, elle n'était qu'une poupée sans âme. J'avais également refusé de faire semblant, comme elle me l'avait fait comprendre... "Si je ne suis pas "elle", une fois humaine je pourrais faire semblant de l'être, pour toi."

Entendre mes paroles, plus le rejet, lui avait fait mal, je le sais, mais elle avait compris. Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il ne suffisait pas qu'un homme souhaite une femme pour qu'il l'aime véritablement. Bien au contraire, il devait la respecter.

Je pensais que Lust n'était pas la personne que j'avais connue, malgré le fait qu'elle avait ce corps qui était le sien. Je l'aimais tant... Allant même refuser jusqu'à son corps par respect et amour de la défunte, c'est-à-dire, jusqu'à la retrouver entièrement : pas seulement son corps, mais corps & âme.

La jolie brune me sourit en se souvenant de tout également, chérissant plus que tout au monde mon âme.

— Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi t'excuser ? M'interroge-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle lâche un petit rire lorsqu'elle sent mes bras la déplacer doucement, de façon à ce que nous soyons tous les deux allongés sur le côté, pour se faire face.

Je la regarde un moment, laissant ma main jouer avec les mèches de ses longs cheveux noirs - en cascade sur ses épaules nues. Ce petit geste affectueux accorde à Lust une sensation simple, mais tendre dont je sais qu'elle apprécie chaque seconde.

Me permettant de continuer, ne souhaitant pas m'en empêcher, elle ferme les yeux en prenant une importante respiration, avant d'expirer dans le bonheur de l'instant simple.

J'examine les traits de son visage, le coin de ses lèvres et m'arrête à ses yeux fermés : pour regarder ses longs cils qui ne bougent pas, contrairement aux quelques petites boucles de cheveux près de ses joues qui remuent légèrement à chacune de ses respirations.

Fasciné, à regarder ce visage enfin paisible, je me penche légèrement en avant, posant ma main sur sa joue pour l'y déposer - sur chacune de ses paupières, un court baiser. Lorsque mes lèvres entrent en contact avec la peau de ces dernières, je peux les sentir bouger faiblement. Je me retire doucement pour regarder naître sur ses lèvres mauves, un charmant sourire, offert à mon geste d'affection.

Puis, elle ouvre les yeux, montrant ses jolies dents blanches avec un sourire qui s'accentue lorsque nos yeux se rencontrent à nouveau.

Juste après... Comme-ci elle avait deviné mes pensées d'un peu plus tôt, ma belle pousse hors de son visage les quelques mèches rebelles qui touchent sa peau.

Alors qu'elle lève le bras sous son geste, le drap blanc, qui recouvre son corps, glisse de ses épaules, révélant sa poitrine ferme - mais magnifique, à ma vue.

Quelque chose que Lust décide hâtivement de me cacher : elle attrape puis se recouvre du même tissu de soie blanc vagabond.

Cependant, mon coeur manque un battement à la vision. Je n'ai pu voir qu'une seconde, mais ceci me suffit à révéler une fois de plus, une partie de sa beauté que seul moi, possède le droit de voir... Toucher et même embrasser.

La vue même commence à réanimer une sensation de chaleur dans mes veines. Cependant, je la vois cacher son corps - vraisemblablement gênée -, donc l'homme galant que je suis décide de respecter sa pudeur. Après tout, se retrouver dans ce genre de situation est tout aussi nouveau pour elle.

— Allez, réponds-moi ! Me dit-elle un peu abruptement. Car je ne vois pas pour quelle raison, tu as besoin de te faire pardonner.

Je me secoue la tête mentalement. Essayant de me libérer de mes souvenirs -bien agréables, d'un peu plus tôt dans ce même lit.

Reprenant place sur le côté plus confortablement, je la tire à moi. Le visage de Lust affiche sa surprise, mais elle n'en est pas moins « agréablement » surprise. Contre mon corps, elle écoute même les battements de mon cœur avec grand intérêt. Appréciant entendre cette petite chose battre à vive allure. J'espère qu'elle sait que c'est pour elle qu'il bat aussi fort...

Espérant, j'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux soyeux et y dépose un baiser. Je me déplace ensuite de sorte à pouvoir mordiller la chair tendre de son cou.

Pour me répondre, Lust lève une main pour la mettre dans mes cheveux blancs, un petit geste que j'apprécie. Quelques petits rires sortent de sa gorge, car je chatouille sa peau nue avec mes dents.

Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est apprécier plus que tout au monde ressentir l'amour -que désormais, cette femme me rend. Si bien que, je me relève légèrement pour prendre son visage entre mes mains.

— Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout le temps où je suis resté dans le déni. Tout ce temps où... J'ai refusé de croire qu'une deuxième chance pouvait nous être offerte.

Avouant ce que j'ai sur le coeur, je ne la quitte pas des yeux, en caressant ses joues à l'aide de mes pouces.

Elle me réponds avec un sourire alors qu'elle empaume ses mains sur mes épaules - durcies par les épreuves.

— Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça. Nous avons tous deux faits des erreurs... Murmure-t-elle, tirant mon front contre le sien. Préférons plutôt profiter de notre retrouvaille. Nous n'étions que des enfants perdus l'un sans l'autre...

Je ferme les yeux et reste dans cette position sans bouger, appréciant sentir son souffle chaud. Il n'y a pas plus à dire, tout est censé. Nous devons profiter du temps qui nous est accordé.

Nous restons ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes, pour se rendre compte, que nous pouvons apprécier l'étreinte de l'autre sans jamais vouloir s'en éloigner.

Mais, merveilleusement, cette tranquillité cesse lorsque je ressens l'envie de la taquiner : j'attrape les épaules de Lust pour l'allonger sur le dos. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit, j'en profite pour me déplacer au-dessus d'elle : son visage toujours près sans jamais la relâcher.

— Tu as une idée de comment "profiter" du temps libre que nous avons ?

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je regarde les joues de Lust : de petites rougeurs se font remarquer juste après ma question.

— J'ignore comment. Dit-elle en plaisantant.

— Oh, tu es sûre ?

Je ris et approche mes lèvres aux siennes : mais ne les embrasse pas : me limitant à tout juste les frôler, préférant la taquiner encore un peu.

Lust remarque mon envie de la taquiner, mais elle souhaite m'embrasser. Elle tente de me voler un baiser, mais j'attendais exactement sa réaction. Donc, je profite et ne la laisse pas réussir - puisque qu'avant qu'elle ne touche mes lèvres, j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou pour embrasser ce dernier à la place.

— Tricheur ! Se plaint ma jolie brune, essayant de cacher un petit gémissement.

— Je ne... Triche pas...

J'offre à Lust ma réponse entre deux baisers, déplaçant mes mains sur ses hanches. Cette dernière apprécie chacun de mes baisers, chacun de mes touchers : ils envoient parcourir des frissons dans tout son corps... En plus de nous rappeler l'incroyable moment que nous avons passé quelques heures auparavant.

— Pour ma défense... Comment embrasser celle que mon coeur désire peut être de la triche ? Je lui demande amoureusement.

Passionné, je descends à sa clavicule - pour y laisser des baisers traîner affectueusement sur son tatouage d'Ouroboros. Lust, même en essayant de ne pas le montrer, n'arrive pas à me cacher le plaisir que je lui fais ressentir : pas quand elle déplace ses mains de mes épaules à mes biceps.

Elle ne me répond pas immédiatement, désirant profiter d'avantage de ma "personnalité cajoleuse", cependant...

Elle peut soudainement sentir quelque chose : une pression contre son ventre. Ses yeux s'en ouvrent grands de surprise.

— Et... Me murmure-t-elle, Es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a que ton coeur qui me désire ?

Sa phrase est moins une réelle demande qu'une insinuation, elle déplace ses mains sur ma poitrine, caressant ma masse musculaire - que je sais, elle trouve impressionnante. "Lisse et chaude, comme le sable du désert" m'avait-elle dit, quand nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois, au début de cette nuit.

À sa question, je cesse cependant mon activité pour relever mon visage et la contempler dans les yeux. Bien sûr, c'est mon corps tout entier qui a besoin d'elle, après tout... Je ne peux lui mentir. Surtout pas lorsque mon membre - déjà bien désireux de sa chaire - se fait sentir contre elle. Avec une excitation claire dans la voix, je m'adresse à ma dulcinée :

— Non, il n'y a pas que lui.

J'ai beau en avoir été privé des années, le corps de ma belle, une fois à moi, ne peut plus me laisser indifférent désormais. Surtout pas lorsqu'elle est aussi désireuse de proximité.

Les mains de Lust sur ma peau, ont l'effet de brûlure à elles seules, administrant des doses d'excitation pures dans la partie inférieure de mon corps...

Tellement, que je peux déjà ressentir l'envie de me perdre en elle et d'apaiser mon tourment. Mais je veux être patient, attentif à ses besoins et surtout, la traiter avec respect.

J'embrasse enfin ses lèvres, lui offrant ce qu'elle m'avait réclamé un peu plus tôt.

Notre baiser est doux. Il n'est pas hâtif mais presque paresseux, mais surtout, il se délecte avec passion. L'homme que je suis apprécie autant qu'elle. Après tout, ses lèvres mauves et pulpeuses sont douces et délicieusement sucrées.

Entre deux baisers, j'attrape la lèvre inférieure de Lust entre mes dents avant de replonger ma bouche entièrement contre la sienne, plus vigoureusement cette fois.

Après un moment, lorsque l'air commence à manquer, nous devons nous séparer un peu, tous deux à bout de souffle.

— J'aime le goût de tes lèvres... Souffle Lust entre plusieurs respirations, presque émerveillée. Ton odeur, mais surtout quand ton corps réchauffe mon corps. J'ai crû que... J'allais devenir folle devant toutes les émotions que je pouvais ressentir tout à l'heure... Je ne pensais pas cela possible.

À cet instant... Je suis heureux de ce que je viens d'entendre. Très heureux même. Ma fierté masculine est fière d'avoir la confirmation de sa satisfaction... Mais aussi et surtout, je suis heureux de lui faire ressentir toutes ces sensations qui lui étaient – auparavant, étrangères. D'ailleurs, dans mes bras, à m'avouer toutes ses pensées, elle m'apparaît fragile ainsi que plus humaine que jamais. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être ému intérieurement, même si je ne le laisse pas montrer.

— Nous pouvons peut-être répéter notre début de soirée... Ce n'était que le début après tout. Je lui propose en caressant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

— Si un début peut être aussi intense... Je me demande bien ce que peut être la suite.

— Tu n'as encore rien vu. Après tout... Il y a des années que je m'imagine dans un lit avec toi...

Lust rougis légèrement devant mon aveu, et doit se mordiller les lèvres pour ne pas gémir à haute voix, alors que je commence à glisser mes grandes mains - de ses épaules à ses seins nus. Je le remarque cependant, et je ne peux que me réjouir de sa réaction : accentuant la pression de mes touchers.

\- Je me voyais, caressant chaque partie de ton corps du bout de mes doigts. Dis-je, mes yeux fixés dans les siens, alors que mes doigts commencent à caresser ses seins, les recouvrant complètement de mes mains.

Ces gestes ont pour effet de tous les deux nous faire respirer et expirer avec moins d'aisance : alors que nous désirons obtenir plus de l'autre.

Dieu, la sensation de ses mamelons contre mes paumes me rend fou, alors que je m'y attarde un moment.  
Remuant ses seins à chaque fois que je les malaxe entre mes doigts, je sens ma propre excitation enflammer mon bas ventre.

Comme pour me calmer ou ralentir mes pulsions, je capture de nouveau ses lèvres avec les miennes, gémissant contre elles quand je sens mon membre - fièrement dressé, frôler la cuisse de ma bien-aimée.

Ma brune m'accorde sa bouche quand j'y réclame l'accès avec ma langue : léchant ses lèvres fougueusement. Lorsque nos langues entrent enfin en contact, la chaleur et la passion entourant nos corps n'en est qu'augmentée.

— Je te propose un échange équivalent... Me murmure une Lust éprise, désirant s'adonner à moi de tout son être. Si je t'offre mon corps, que je te le donne, me feras-tu découvrir ce que tu as imaginé faire ? Tout ce que tu as imaginé lui faire découvrir.

L'idée est bien plus qu'alléchante. Comment puis-je seulement lui refuser ? Je souris, puis j'embrasse ses lèvres une dernière fois.

— Un échange ? Eh bien, j'accepte. Mais c'est moi qui suis gagnant pour cet échange : je suis déjà bien trop heureux de tout te montrer.

À ce moment, Lust pose une main sur ma joue quelques secondes, et son autre contre mon coeur : le sentant - emballé, marteler ma poitrine.

Elle laisse tomber ses mains... Alors je descends lentement pour embrasser son cou, son épaule, puis sa clavicule. Le plus lentement et de la manière la plus douce que mon excès de désir me le permets.

Libérant l'un de ses seins - prisonnier de l'emprise de mes paumes, je déplace ma main nouvellement libre pour caresser la longueur de son bras : de son poignet jusqu'à son épaule. Réalisant ainsi une fois de plus, à quel point sa peau contraste magnifiquement avec la mienne : elle est si douce et blanche, comme de la porcelaine, comme un tissu de soie blanc, vierge de toute impureté.

Ce que je fais ensuite, coûte à Lust un gémissement qu'elle n'a pas la possibilité de retenir cette fois : je commence à embrasser son sein. Laissant quelques baisers sur sa peau, me donnant ensuite l'envie de lécher son mamelon. Je prends soin de lui, le caressant tout d'abord de mes lèvres - quelque chose que j'ai déjà fait pour elle, et que j'ai apprécié découvrir lorsque je me suis rendu compte à quel point elle y est sensible. Évidemment, je ne la laisse pas de marbre, mais je ne suis pas privé non plus : ses seins sont parfaits - me donnant l'envie de toujours plus les aimer.

Lust, les yeux fermés, apporte ses mains contre les draps de chaque côté de son corps, lorsque sa respiration commence à augmenter, et que la chaleur dans ses muscles devient étouffante. Elle attrape le drap dans ses poings serrés, se contenant à simplement respirer avec un peu de mal.

Souriant contre son sein, je me décide à prendre son téton tendu entre mes dents, torturant Lust un peu plus, la poussant à dire mon nom.

— Scar...

La sonorité de sa voix prononçant mon nom, fait frétiller ma verge - déjà excitée, rien qu'à l'ambition de se retrouver entre ses cuisses.

Cependant, je suis loin d'en avoir terminé avec sa poitrine exquise. Je mordille son téton, puis le recouvre de mes lèvres, laissant ma langue le caresser. J'inflige ensuite à son autre sein, le même traitement. Oh, mais je ne compte pas m'en tenir à ça.

Alors que collé à elle, je peux déjà sentir son corps tout entier se torde sensuellement à mes mouvements. Je déplace donc ensuite ma main sous le drap recouvrant nos corps, pour caresser - de ma main rugueuse, la longueur de sa cuisse.

Plus ma main remonte, d'une lenteur - que j'imagine pour elle, tortueuse - plus je vois son corps s'emballer. Ses doigts, pressés contre les draps, s'agitent alors que je permets à ma main d'aller caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

— J-j'ai besoin de toi... Me supplie-t-elle presque, succombant à moi et mes avances.

Je devine facilement qu'elle souhaite que je glisse ma main vers son point le plus sensuel et brûlant de désir. Déjà toute prête et humide pour m'accueillir. Satisfait, je remonte à son cou pour mordre - doucement, sa peau douce. Elle ne s'attend probablement pas à ça : alors que j'approche ma main dangereusement entre ses cuisses, je décide de la narguer, en profitant de la voir déstabilisée.

J'apporte mes deux mains rapidement - laissant sa cuisse - pour attraper les siennes. L'obligeant ainsi à lâcher les draps entre ses doigts nerveux. Je peux déjà sentir la poitrine de Lust trembler et sa respiration rapide, alors que je me presse contre elle. Je sais qu'elle apprécie autant que moi - avoir ses seins pressés contre ma poitrine.

Désireux d'y goûter de nouveau, je rapporte mes lèvres à sa bouche enivrante. En s'embrassant, nous permettons à nos corps de se toucher complètement, joignant nos jambes, permettant à ma virilité frémissante, d'entrer en contact avec la cuisse de ma belle.

Embrassant ma bien-aimée, torturé à l'anticipation même d'approfondir notre envie mutuelle, je capture ses poignets pour les apporter et les maintenir de chaque côté de sa tête.

Je cesse ensuite mes baisers, laissant Lust reprendre sa respiration inégale, alors que ses yeux roses ne peuvent quitter les miens.

— Que vas-tu faire ensuite, mon amour ? Me questionne-t-elle, d'une façon séduisante.

Lorsque je l'entends prononcer "mon amour", sachant que c'est moi... Mon désir, mon excitation et ma fierté - ainsi que mon bonheur, arrivent à leur summum.

— Te faire hurler mon nom. Lui dis-je, en lui murmurant à l'oreille. Je veux entrer en toi pour caresser chaque parcelle de ton esprit. Te faire pleurer de plaisir jusqu'à ce que même tes pierres rouges te laissent t'effondrer contre moi. Et je ne vais pas te laisser le temps de t'en remettre : car je vais te porter, te presser contre un des murs puis...

Sans doute tout autant désireuse que moi pour ce que j'ai prévus, Lust ne me laisse pas continuer la suite de ma phrase, puisqu'elle m'embrasse précipitamment.

Je réponds rapidement à ses lèvres, et entre ma langue dans sa bouche, la dominant complètement. Je vole ainsi à Lust un gémissement et provoque le plein de frissons à travers tout son corps.

Je cesse de l'embrasser lorsque l'air vient à manquer, et je la regarde suffoquer légèrement. Là, je peux l'entendre murmurer un moment, entre chacun de ses souffles à peine audibles :

— Tu ne me feras aucun mal ?

Bien sûr, elle sait déjà que je ne souhaite en aucun cas lui faire mal. Mais je comprends très bien sa volonté d'être rassurée tout de même... Que ce soit par des câlins simples ou - dans le cas présent, par des mots qu'elle a besoin d'entendre.

J'embrasse alors ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de libérer ses poignets et de lui répondre, aimant :

— Jamais. La seule chose que je vais faire, c'est de te faire aimer vivre. De faire de toi une femme heureuse. Je te le promets...

— Je t'aime. Si tu savais à quel point...

La voix de Lust vient de se montrer légèrement tremblante, presque défaillante - alors qu'elle sent les émotions la rattraper, peut-être même, lui faire perdre le nord.

Touchée par mes mots, je vois ses yeux trembler, elle chérit chacun d'eux : priant pour qu'elle ne se réveille jamais si tout n'est qu'un rêve.

Ressentir tout nouvellement les émotions n'est sûrement pas chose aisée puisqu'elle se laisse envahir rapidement par ces dernières. Éprouver aussi pleinement ses émotions se révèle même être effrayant pour elle.

Mon âme se divise en deux à cet instant. Une partie est heureuse de la voir si sensible.. Si humaine. L'autre partie, déchire mon coeur qui ne supporte pas de voir la peur dans ses yeux merveilleux. Je refuse de m'attarder plus longtemps à la voir - mentalement, torturée ainsi. Mon besoin de la rassurer est trop lourd.

— Hey... Ça va... Dis-je en plaçant mon front contre le sien. Je le sais maintenant, je suis là avec toi, et je ne vais pas te quitter. Tu m'entends ? Même si tu me demandes de te laisser, je ne vais pas le faire. Tu es à moi maintenant ; tu es une partie intégrante de ma propre âme.

\- Oh, bien sûr, tu es as moi, ma Lust... J'ai été fort trop longtemps, aujourd'hui, je ne peux même plus envisager l'idée même d'être séparé de toi... -

Calmée par mes mots, deux grandes larmes commencent à couler sur les joues de Lust. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les admirer... Elles signifient tellement : autant pour moi, que pour elle. Je laisse ses larmes couler quelques secondes, avant de prendre son visage entre mes mains et de les faire disparaître avec mes pouces. Puis, je lui murmure doucement, plein d'amour :

\- Ces larmes sont belles, tu sais ? Il n'y a que les créatures qui possèdent une âme qui peuvent pleurer : c'est pourquoi elles coulent sur tes joues ce soir.

Choquée par mes mots, les traits de son visage - ainsi que tout le corps de Lust, se mettent à trembler.

Se demande-t-elle vraiment si ce que je viens de lui dire est vrai ? Se demande-t-elle vraiment si elle a réussi à obtenir la dernière pièce manquante : son âme ?

— Scar... Penses-tu vraiment... Ce que tu dis ?

Elle s'adresse à moi tout en bégayant par l'émotion. Je ne peux vraiment pas empêcher le sourire qui apparaît sur mes lèvres dès lors. Je lui souris simplement et embrasse chacune de ses paupières pour l'apaiser, comme la fois précédente.

\- Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose. Tu es différente, tu ressens les sentiments que tes anciens frères sont incapables d'éprouver. Tu es plus humaine que jamais, tu t'en rendras compte avec le temps... Ce que tu dois faire, c'est accepter ces larmes quand elles viennent, elles sont des signes de l'âme. Des signes qu'elle laisse apparaître lorsqu'elle est triste ou bien, lorsqu'elle est heureuse. Les larmes sont humaines.

Bouleversée (de la bonne façon), les mains de Lust s'agrippent à l'arrière de ma tête et elle pleure - soudainement, à chaudes larmes dans le creux de son cou.

Je suppose que mes paroles l'aident. Pleurer lui permet de laisser sortir des années de blocage émotionnel.

L'aidant du mieux que je peux, sans la presser, je tente de la consoler en lui caressant le dos, lui murmurant à plusieurs reprises contre son oreille ;

— Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les larmes de ma belle cessent enfin. Elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou, puis elle lève ses jambes autour de mes hanches, les croisant derrière mon dos - me faisant comprendre qu'elle est prête pour moi.

À ceci, je relève la tête pour la regarder et je lui souris. Notre désir toujours intact, je lui offre un dernier baiser sur les lèvres et, ne pouvant taire mon désir plus longtemps... Je glisse une main sous le dos de Lust, ainsi que mon autre main sur sa hanche, pour la maintenir à moi.

Désireux de goûter la chaleur de son âme, de succomber à son corps tout entier... Je m'installe entre ses cuisses et entre enfin en elle.

Je ne peux retenir un grognement alors que je pousse doucement ma virilité - aussi profondément en elle que je le peux. Les parois de Lust sont serrées autour de moi, mais humides, chaudes...

Tellement que je ressens l'envie égoïste de la prendre avec force et vitesse, pour abréger le surplus de désir qui me torture. Mais je me contrôle et reste doux : sentant son corps se raidir contre moi, jusqu'à ce que je sois entièrement en elle.

— Ça va ? J'interroge Lust, en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres mauves.

Cette dernière hoche la tête en me tirant plus près d'elle. Rassuré et encouragé à continuer, je me retire lentement d'elle, et je répète mon acte une nouvelle fois - pour enfin commencer mes va-et-vient.

Tout doucement d'abord, pour lui donner le temps de s'y habituer, je continue d'embrasser Lust sur les lèvres. Rapidement, la respiration de ma bien-aimée devient plus rapide, si bien qu'elle n'arrive plus à garder ses lèvres contre les miennes.

La brune, déplace ses mains derrière mon dos pour ensuite enfouir son visage contre mon cou. Elle a les jambes accrochées derrière mon dos, elle se maintient contre mon corps - alors que j'augmente progressivement le rythme de mes coups de hanches.

À chaque seconde qui passe, chaque coup contre l'un de ses mûrs embrassant mon sexe, le plaisir que chacun de nous peut ressentir ne peut être égalé. Je frappe toujours le bon endroit, obligeant Lust à gémir de satisfaction, et ce, à haute voix.

Alors que mon sexe bouillonnant glisse en elle de plus en plus durement à chaque coup, et plus intensément, je peux sentir les mains de Lust agripper mon dos.

Je sais qu'elle est proche, et je dois me contenir pour ne pas venir avant elle. J'augmente la vitesse de mes mouvements, pour l'entendre hurler mon nom :

-... Scar... ! -

Les bouts des ongles de Lust griffent la peau de mon dos : y laissant des lignes visibles. Cependant, je ne ressens aucune douleur, juste le plaisir de nos ébats.

Lorsqu'elle commence à gémir contre moi, ma main - tenant son dos en sueur, se libère pour toucher son visage. Je lui relève lentement le visage dans ma main alors que je continue à pousser en elle.

— Lust. Je l'appelle, posant un rapide baiser sur son menton. Ouvre les yeux, et regarde-moi.

Je veux voir le reflet de son âme dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle atteindra son orgasme, pendant qu'elle se sent disparaître contre mon corps, la respiration haletante.

Désormais, Lust serre ses jambes et ses bras - autour de moi avec d'avantage de force, se tenant à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage nécessaire à sa vie. Je sens ses ongles creuser encore plus ma peau tout en me laissant obtenir le plus d'elle que je le peux.

Alors que nos corps se déplacent ensembles, de fines gouttelettes de sueurs coulent sur nos peaux, brûlantes, tandis que le corps de mon amante me suit en rythme dans une frénésie luxueuse.

Finalement, Lust ouvre les yeux et me regarde, essayant de se concentrer - malgré le florilège de plaisir incontrôlable dans tout son corps. Elle fait ce que je lui ai demandé, alors que je continue de tenir son menton, désirant voir - au travers de ses yeux, le moment où elle va atteindre le paroxysme de son plaisir.

Quelques secondes plus tard seulement, je peux sentir les parois de Lust se resserrer autour de mon membre, ainsi que voir ses yeux hurler et se dérober dans les miens. Le tout alors qu'une immense vague de plaisir s'empare de son corps.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour que - dans un dernier effort, je viens à mon tour, me déversant et emplissant son ventre de mon amour.

Épuisé, je me laisse tomber contre Lust, pour capturer ses lèvres le temps d'un court baiser, puis j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

Alors qu'elle tente de se remettre de notre amour tout en étant à bout de souffle... C'est le corps tremblant qu'elle pose une main contre mon dos et une autre derrière ma tête : caressant mes cheveux blancs et me maintenant à elle.

_"Oui, nous n'étions que des enfants perdus l'un sans l'autre.  
Mais nous nous sommes retrouvés et complétés."_


End file.
